Стенограммы/Замок, милый замок
Русская стенограмма = :звуки :медведя :булькание :Флаттершай: Ой! Спасибо, что помогла их отмыть и очистить, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Без проблем, рада была помочь! :Флаттершай: Ты, наверное, хочешь скорее попасть домой и принять ванну? :Сумеречная Искорка: А больше никого не надо почистить? :Флаттершай: Кажется, остались лишь мы с тобой, скорее бы вымыть грязь из моей гривы. :стук, всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! Энджел испачкался! Пожалуй, что я останусь ещё и помою его! :чистящие звуки : :Флаттершай: Спасибо большое, что осталась и помыла Энджела, но, э... по-моему, он уже сухой. :пуф :Флаттершай: Ничего себе! Уже поздно! Ты не обязана была работать целый день. Хотя мы тебе очень благодарны. Верно же? :Энджел: ворчит :Флаттершай: Лично я очень устала. зевает Плюс, мне надо отдохнуть перед большим блинным завтраком завтра. хлопок Уверена, тебе тоже надо подготовить замок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! С замком... всё в порядке! Пожалуй, пойду проверю, нужна ли Пинки Пай помощь с блинами! :захлопывается :Флаттершай: стучит Э, Энджел? :шестёрка ест с шумом :Эпплджек: глотает Мм, это очень вкусно, Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: глотает Спасибо! Искорка всю ночь помогала выбирать мне вкус! Я всё время думала, что мы нашли вкус, но она настаивала, чтобы я пекла ещё. И ещё, и ещё! Как будто она не хотела... :Флаттершай: Уходить? :Пинки Пай: Вот именно! чавкает Но у нас закончилось время, и мы выбрали сюрприз из разных ягод и добавок! Рарити, приглушённо Сюрприз в том, что я потеряла мерную ложку в тесте. Одна из пони получит особенный блин! :Радуга Дэш: Вы не спали всю ночь, да? Поэтому она такая, э... отстранённая? :Сумеречная Искорка: храпит :Флаттершай: Я не хочу казаться неблагодарной, но вы заметили, что в последнее время Искорка слишком много помогает? :Эпплджек: Ты сказала, и я задумалась. Она помогала мне на ферме и была у меня почти до полуночи. Вырыла пятьдесят три ямки для посадок, а нужно было десять. :Рарити: Она провела целый день в бутике, наводя порядок на одной из полок с драгоценными камнями. Целый день! :Радуга Дэш: Вы думаете, это странно? На днях она соревновалась со мной сто раз. И всегда проигрывала! Но не сдавалась! Лучшая в десяти гонках, лучшая в двадцати, лучшая в ста! Нет, я понимаю, что со мной весело, но, кажется, ей было проще проигрывать, чем... :Флаттершай: Уйти! :Радуга Дэш: Да. Кто так поступает? :Сумеречная Искорка: храпит :плюх :Эпплджек: Пони, которая чего-то избегает, вот кто. Когда она проснётся, мы узнаем чего. :Пинки Пай: кашляет Я выиграла! :Сумеречная Искорка: А?! Это что, блин! Нет, я не сплю... :Эпплджек: Э, Искорка? Ты ничего нам не хочешь сказать? :Рарити: Ты же знаешь, что мы ценим всё, что ты делаешь для нас, и мы очень любим общаться с тобой... но... может быть, ты... кхм... чего-то избегаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, это так заметно? Я просто... дело в том... я знаю, это глупо, но я... избегаю... это место! :Рарити: Ах! Что? Во имя Эквестрии, зачем ты избегаешь такой шикарный замок? :Пинки Пай: Да, в замке есть всё! С высокими потолками я чувствую себя маленькой! Блестящие новые полы, холодные на ощупь! Брр! И в нём даже есть длииинные пустые коридоры! :отдаётся эхом :Пинки Пай: Ладно, я поняла. :Сумеречная Искорка: Замок великолепен. Но просто... вздыхает Я не чувствую, что это дом. :Рарити: смешок И это всё? Надо просто украсить его, дорогая. Чтобы это замок стал твоим! :Сумеречная Искорка: Этот замок меня пугает! Посмотрите, какой он большой! Не знаю, с чего начать! :Рарити: Начни с того, что позволь нам это сделать за тебя. Мы создадим замок твоей мечты, а ты пока пойдёшь в пони-спа: тебе нужно отдохнуть и расслабиться. Я спрашиваю это как друг... когда в последний раз ты смотрелась в зеркало? Я никогда не видела тебя такой... ммм... :Флаттершай: Всклокоченной? :Рарити: Да, точно! Именно это я и хотела сказать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, наверное, мне пригодится помощь. И моему замку тоже. И я знаю: вы справитесь, потому что никто не знает меня лучше вас. :Эпплджек: Мы сделаем это место уютней, чем горячее какао в дождливый день. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Мы будем пить какао?! хлопок Э, то есть, давайте украшать! :Спайк: О нет! Я пропустил блины?! :скрипит :Спайк: Я сплю как младенец под этими холодными, высокими потолками. :Рарити: Спайк, я так рада, что ты здесь! :Спайк: Правда? :Рарити: Да! Ты отведёшь Искорку в спа! :Спайк: Отлично! Мне давно нужен маникюр! блин набитым ртом О, прямо сейчас. жуёт :Эпплджек: Ну, за дело! У нас с вами есть работа! :лопаются :трещат :Эпплджек: неубедительно Ого, девочки! Отлично... поработали... вместе... смеётся :Радуга Дэш: Мы наделали... что-то. :Пинки Пай: одновременно Наделали. :Рарити: одновременно Мы наделали. :чирикают :Радуга Дэш: неубедительно Флаттершай, хорошо, что ты привела столько животных. :Флаттершай: Это твои награды? :Радуга Дэш: Я думаю, они как об общих наградах пони, правда, на них написано моё имя. :Рарити: неубедительно смеётся Надо же, Эпплджек устроила в доме амбар, очень... приземлённо... Очень необычно! тужится Это винтажное одеяло? :Эпплджек: Не, просто старое! Не то, что твои блестящие оконные штуки, которые... они просто отличные! смеётся :Пинки Пай: Все молчат про мои спрятанные пушки с конфетти! писк Ой, стойте! Они же спрятанные! хихикает :открывается :Спайк: Привет, девочки, как вам мои когти... О, во имя Селестии! :Рарити: О, Спайк! Вы с Искоркой уже вернулись? :Спайк: Не волнуйтесь, я заказал ей супер-делюкс укладку! Это не быстро. Кошмар, замок выглядит ужасно! :Главная шестёрка без Искорки: Фу! :Флаттершай: Хорошо, что хоть кто-то что-то сказал! :Радуга Дэш: Всё очень плохо, да? :Эпплджек: Замок похож на кучу-малу каши-малаши. :Рарити: Хм, соглашусь, немного захламлено. :Пинки Пай: О чём это вы говорите? По-моему, тут супер-весело! :с конфетти взрывается :испуганных животных, куча ударов и грохота :Пинки Пай: Уииии! :Флаттершай: Ой! О нет! Прошу, не делайте этого! Сделайте глубокий вдох и успокойтесь... :треск :Рарити: Нет! Эта занавеска расшита моими копытами! Не смейте шелевиться! :царапаются :Рарити: Эй, вы все, остановитесь! :стук :Пинки Пай: Какой тут беспорядок. :с конфетти взрывается :Радуга Дэш: Что же нам делать?! :Спайк: Я не знаю. Но укладка Искорка не займёт так много времени. Если она избегала замка раньше, теперь и копыта её тут не будет! :Радуга Дэш: Давайте, ребята, надо что-то делать! Искорка рассчитывает на нас! :Рарити: Спайк, не дай Искорке вернуться домой! Делай что хочешь, но иди в спа и задержи её! :Спайк: То есть, навсегда? Но мы здесь живём! :Рарити: Э, да, но, может, дотянешь... до заката? глазами :Спайк: Для тебя что угодно, Рарити... :Эпплджек: Ладно, мы все согласны, что замок захламлён, верно? Давайте каждая из нас вынесет одно своё украшение и посмотрим, что выйдет! :Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Эпплджек: согласие :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, ты вернулся! Как я выгляжу? :Спайк: Отлично! :Сумеречная Искорка: И что важнее, как выглядит замок? :Спайк: Отлично? :Сумеречная Искорка: Скорее бы вернуться домой и посмотреть! :Спайк: Отлично! То есть, нет! То есть, э, я... пока не готов идти туда. Э, давай пойдём на массаж! Я очень хотел сделать, э... вот это! :Сумеречная Искорка: читает «Супер-массаж глубоких тканей горячими камнями»? :Спайк: глотает Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я, пожалуй, предпочту традиционный массаж, но ты как хочешь. :Алоэ: Какая-то пони заказывала массаж? :грохот :Большой Бицепс: Да! Сделаем это, маленький дракончик! :грохот :Алоэ: Не люблю, когда он так делает. Пойдёмте со мной, принцесса. :Эпплджек: Давай, Рарити. Каждая из нас что-то вынесла, а ты — нет. :Рарити: Знаю! Я не могу определиться. :Радуга Дэш: Может, вот это? :Рарити: Нет! Не это! Что угодно, но не это! :Радуга Дэш: Может, эти? :Рарити: О, но они делают ярче всю комнату! Это мой любимый акцент! :Радуга Дэш: Тогда давайте избавимся от этих занавесок! Комната была бы светлей, если бы они не делали её тёмной! :Рарити: Не надо! Я её тоже люблю! :Радуга Дэш: рычит Но ты не можешь любить всё! Так, я убираю наше фото. Мы и так знаем, как мы выглядим. :Рарити: злится Но комната всё равно захламлена, верно? Пожалуй, я сниму пару плакатов. Только чтобы помочь, конечно! :Эпплджек: Так, все пони, успокойтесь! Уверена, мы найдём способ избавиться от хлама вместе. :Рарити: Совершенно верно, дорогая. :Эпплджек: Эй, это мои тёплые одеяла! :Радуга Дэш и Рарити: Вместе! :лопаются :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай, попроси своих птиц не клевать мои шары! :Флаттершай: Наверное, им не нравится, когда их до ужаса пугают спрятанные пушки с конфетти. :Пинки Пай: Но мы не можем убрать пушки! Не помню, где я их спрятала. :с конфетти взрывается :Рарити: Позволь тебе помочь. :Эпплджек: Нет, я'' помогу тебе! :'Радуга Дэш': Если я не помогу тебе первой! :'Сумеречная Искорка': вздыхает Спасибо за совет, Спайк. Я полностью расслабилась. :'Спайк': скрипят Ой. Ой. Ой. Ой. Ой... :'Сумеречная Искорка': Садись ко мне на спину! Я быстро довезу тебя до замка. :'Спайк': скрипит Ой! То есть... какой же чудесный день! Я думал, мы вернёмся по красивой дороге. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Ну, не знаю. :'Спайк': Пошли. Ходьба улучшает циркуляцию после массажа. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Правда? Не слышала такого раньше. :'Сумеречная Искорка': вздыхает Как я скучаю по этому месту. С ним связано столько чудесных воспоминаний. :'Спайк': Ты права, очень много... :'Сумеречная Искорка': Ох, Спайк, прости меня. Конечно, ты тоже тяжело перенёс потерю Библиотеки Золотой Дуб. хлопок У меня есть идея. Пусть девочки добавят вещей, чтобы дворец был похож и на твой дом тоже! :'Спайк': Правда? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Запрыгивай! :стук :'Сумеречная Искорка': Ой! Что ты творишь? :'Спайк': Я, э... Я придумал, что я хочу! :'Сумеречная Искорка': О, хорошо. Что это? :'Спайк': Это... ну... ну, я хочу... Я вроде так думаю... кровать! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Ты же сказал, что во дворце ты спишь как младенец. :'Спайк': фыркает Все пони знают, что младенцы плохо спят. Пошли! :'Рарити': Вот! Теперь замок не захламлён! :'Радуга Дэш': Ты права. Этот замок ''ничего не захламляет. :Флаттершай: Что нам делать теперь? :Рарити: Не хочу сообщать плохие новости, но солнце почти зашло. Если мы ничего не придумаем, Искорка решит, что мы не ударяли копытом о копыто! :Радуга Дэш: Почему это так трудно?! Мы лучшие подруги Искорки! Нам должно быть легко! :Эпплджек: Она сама сказала: если кто-то и сможет сделать её дом уютным, это мы. Если мы не сможем... :Флаттершай: То Искорке придётся жить в замке, в котором ей... грустно! :отдаётся эхом :Пинки Пай: Ого, Флаттершай! Не ожидала, что ты можешь создать такое эхо! :Рарити: под нос Не могу поверить, что я разрешила убрать портрет...на фоне :Пинки Пай: Что делать? Что же делать?! Когда придёт Искорка, она спросит: "Что вы изменили?" А мы такие: "Ничего!" А она такая: "Я рассчитывала на вас! Тоже мне друзья!" А мы такие... вопит плачущей :Эпплджек: Успокойся, Пинки. Просто надо понять, в чём наша ошибка, и исправить её. :Рарити: Я'' не совершала ошибок! Я сделала то же, что сделала бы со ''своим домом! :Радуга Дэш: Но это не твой дом. Это дом Искорки! :Рарити: Где она хранит кубки Радуги Дэш, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: Твоя правда. :Флаттершай: Мы все виноваты: мы хотели порадовать себя, а не Искорку. :Эпплджек: Соберитесь, девочки. Нам надо думать об Искорке. Что ей нравилось, когда она жила в Библиотеке Золотой Дуб? :Флаттершай: Всё! Книги, запах книг, то что она чувствовала, когда раскладывала книги... :Радуга Дэш: Помните, я врезалась в книги, отрабатывая Звуковую радугу, а вы только что навели порядок? вздыхает Хорошее было времечко. :Эпплджек: Да, возможно, для тебя. :Рарити: Эпплджек, а помнишь, как мы застряли, когда ночевали там? Было так весело! :Пинки Пай: А помните, когда всё разлетелось на кусочки?! Стоп, нет, это был ужас. :Эпплджек: У нас много хороших воспоминаний. Поэтому Библиотека Золотой Дуб была домом. :Главные персонажи без Искорки: Да... :Эпплджек: Ах, точно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как тебе эта? Слишком мягкая? Слишком жёсткая? Слишком бугристая? :Спайк: Э... То, что надо! Я возьму! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, наконец-то! Я думала, ты так ничего и не выберешь! Найдём пони-продавца и пойдём домой. :Спайк: Отличная идея... я... э, э, хе-хе... ты это слышала? скрипящим пружинам Она скрипит! Будем искать! :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет :Эпплджек: вздыхает Может, мой план и не сработает. :Рарити: Конечно, сработает, дорогая. Я уже вижу! Вы с Флаттершай оставайтесь тут. Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай, вы со мной. Мы идём за покупками! Встретимся во дворце. :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет? Мы дома! :Остальные главные персонажи: Добро пожаловать домой! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, мне нравится, что вы тут сделали. Вам отлично удалось... сохранить нетронутость первоначального дизайна. :Спайк: Перестань! Он совершенно не изменился! Знаете, как сложно было её не пускать домой?! Я больше никогда не пойду в мебельный магазин! :Сумеречная Искорка: Стоп. Ты не пускал меня домой? :Рарити: смеётся Мы работали чуть дольше, чем планировали. :Эпплджек: Настоящий дом — это не обстановка. Главное — воспоминания, которые в нём создаются. :Рарити: И мы собрали все наши воспоминания, связанные с тобой после твоего переезда в Понивилль. :открываются :Флаттершай: Украшения на люстре напоминают о весёлых моментах, которые были у нас. :Пинки Пай: Вот тут — вечеринка в Библиотеке Золотой Дуб в честь твоего приезда в Понивилль! :Флаттершай: А тут мы едим пончики после Гала-концерта! :Рарити: Мы надеялись, что когда ты освежишь старые воспоминания, ты захочешь создавать новые. :Эпплджек: А главное — эта люстра сделана из корней Золотого Дуба, так ты никогда не забудешь о своих корнях. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это именно то, чего не хватало дворцу. И я готова к новым воспоминаниям о замке! :Пинки Пай: Тогда начнём прямо сейчас с новым тортом воспоминаний! Семь слоёв, новый вкус с сюрпризом! Может быть, это шоколадная крошка, а может, острые чёрные бобы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойдёмте в столовую. Там пустовато, но открывается хотя бы есть стол и стулья. Ах! Что тут случилось? Раньше тут было совсем пусто! :Рарити: Я не удержалась! Столовая требовала женского копыта! :Эпплджек: Скажу честно... и я не удержалась. В кухне у тебя деревенский декор, Искорка. :Радуга Дэш: А, возможно, в библиотеке висят плакаты Дэрлинг Ду.Правильнее — Дэринг Ду. :Флаттершай: А в спальне плюшевые зверушки. :с конфетти взрывается :Сумеречная Искорка: А это что?! :Эпплджек: вздыхает Одна из пушек конфетти от Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Что? Я не виновата, что так хорошо их спрятала! :Главная шестёрка: смеётся :Эпплджек: одновременно Ох, Пинки... Примечания |-| Английская стенограмма = : noises : grunt : bubbling : Fluttershy: Phew! Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: No problem, happy to do it! : Fluttershy: You probably can't wait to get back to your castle and take your own bath, huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Aren't there more animals that need cleaning? : Fluttershy: I think you and I are the only ones left, and I can't wait to get the mud out of my mane. : splash : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Angel got dirty! I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too! : scrubbing noises : song : Fluttershy: Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too, but, um... I think he's dry. : floof : Fluttershy: Goodness! It's gotten late! You really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right? : Angel: grunts : Fluttershy: I for one am exhausted. yawns Plus, I really need to rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow. beat And I'm sure you have to get the castle ready. : Twilight Sparkle: No! The castle's... fine! But maybe I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes! : slams : Fluttershy: knocking Um, Angel? : cast eating noisily : Applejack: gulps Mm, these are de''licious, Pinkie Pie! : '''Pinkie Pie': gulps Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but she insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! It was like she never wanted to— : Fluttershy: Leave? : Pinkie Pie: Exactly! chomp Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise! Rarity, hushed The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake! : Rainbow Dash: Up all night, huh? Is that why she's so, uh... out of it? : Twilight Sparkle: snoring : Fluttershy: Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but has anypony else noticed that Twilight has been a little too helpful lately? : Applejack: Now that you mention it, she was lendin' a hoof at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten. : Rarity: She spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique. An entire afternoon! : Rainbow Dash: You think that's weird? She raced me, like, a hundred times the other day. And lost every time! She just kept goin'! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred! I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome, but it was like she'd rather keep losing than— : Fluttershy: Leave? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Who does that? : Twilight Sparkle: snoring : splat : Applejack: Somepony who's avoidin' somethin', that's who. Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what. : Pinkie Pie: coughs I win! : Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! I'm pancake! I mean, awake... : Applejack: Uh, Twilight? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us? : Rarity: You know how much we appreciate all you do for us, and we simply adore having you around... but... we worry you might be... ahem... avoiding something else? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, has it been that obvious? I've been... the thing is... I know it's silly, but I... I've been avoiding... this place. : Rarity: gasps Why in Equestria would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle? : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, this place has everything! Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny! Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr! And it even has loooong empty hallways! : echoes out : Pinkie Pie: Okay, I get it. : Twilight Sparkle: The castle is amazing. But it just... sighs It doesn't feel like home. : Rarity: chuckling Oh, is that all? Why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this space your own! : Twilight Sparkle: It's just so daunting! Look how big it is! I-I don't even know where to start! : Rarity: You can start by letting us do it for you. We will make this the castle of your dreams while you go to the Ponyville spa for some much needed rest and relaxation. I'm saying this with love, but... have you looked in a mirror lately? I've never seen you look this... mmmm... : Fluttershy: Frazzled? : Rarity: Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use. : Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, I guess I do need a little help. And so does my castle. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nopony knows me better than you. : Applejack: We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day. : Rainbow Dash: gasps There's gonna be cider?! beat Uh, I mean, let's decorate! : Spike: Oh, no! Did I miss the pancakes?! : squeaks : Spike: I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling. : Rarity: Spike, I'm so glad you're here! : Spike: Really? : Rarity: Yes! You're taking Twilight to the spa! : Spike: Great! I've been meaning to get my claws done! pancake mouth full Oh, you mean now. chews : Applejack: Come on, y'all! We've got work to do! : : Dash :: Let's all work together :: To make this castle shi-i-ine : Rarity :: Once we add some sparkle :: It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel... : All :: It'll feel divine : Applejack :: Crates of apples an' bales o' hay :: Just makes ya feel at home : Fluttershy :: Furry friends and some popinjays :: So she won't be alone : All :: And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make :: This castle a home : Pie :: There's nothing like balloons and confetti :: To greet you every time you walk through the door : Dash :: She'll need this and those :: Posters of all my heroes :: How could anypony awesome ever ask for more? : All :: And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make :: A home she'll adore : Rarity :: Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace : Dash :: This picture of me winning a race : Pie :: Party cannons to give her a surprise : Applejack :: Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies : Fluttershy :: Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear : Rarity :: Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare : Dash :: More of this and that : Pie :: Don't forget the party hats : Dash :: How could anypony awesome ask for more than that? : Applejack :: Let's all work together : Fluttershy :: To show that we have shown : Rarity :: Princess Twilight Sparkle : All :: How we make, how we make, how we make :: This castle a home :: How we make, how we make :: This castle a home :: How we make, how we make :: This castle a home! : pops : chittering : Applejack: unconvincingly Wow, girls! We did a... great job... together... nervously : Rainbow Dash: We sure did... something. : Pinkie Pie: simultaneously Together. : Rarity: simultaneously All together. : twittering : Rainbow Dash: unconvincingly Fluttershy, I love that you brought so many animals. : Fluttershy: Are these your trophies? : Rainbow Dash: I prefer to think of them as everypony's trophies but with my name permanently etched onto them. : Rarity: unconvincingly laughs My my, Applejack, bringing the outdoors inside, it's... earthy... What a lovely touch! heaves Are these quilts vintage? : Applejack: Nope, just old! Unlike your sparkly window doohickeys which are... why, they're just swell! nervously : Pinkie Pie: No one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons! squee Oh, right! They're hidden! giggles : opens : Spike: Hey guys, how do my claws look—''Sweet Celestia!'' : Rarity: Oh, Spike! Are you and Twilight done already? : Spike: Don't worry, I ordered her the super-deluxe mane blow-out! She'll be a while. Man, this place looks terrible! : Main cast sans Twilight: Phew! : Fluttershy: Thank goodness somepony said something! : Rainbow Dash: It's pretty bad, right? : Applejack: This place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks. : Rarity: Hmm, I suppose it is a little cluttered. : Pinkie Pie: What are you guys talking about? I think it looks super fun! : cannon explodes : animal noises, myriad of thumps and crashes : Pinkie Pie: Whee! : Fluttershy: Oh! Oh, no! Please don't do that! If you all just take a deep breath and calm down— : crunch : Rarity: No! That bunting is embroidered by hoof! Don't you move one more paw! : ripping : Rarity: Everypony, stop! : thud : Pinkie Pie: Okay, now it's a mess. : cannon explodes : Rainbow Dash: What're we gonna do?! : Spike: I dunno. But Twilight's blow-out won't take that long. If she was avoiding the castle before, she'll never set hoof in here now! : Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys, we've gotta do something! Twilight's counting on us! : Rarity: Spike, you've got to get back to that spa and stall her! Whatever you do, don't let her come home! : Spike: Like, forever? But we live here. : Rarity: Uh, yes, well, uh, maybe you could manage it 'til... sunset-ish? eyelids : Spike: Anything for you, Rarity... : Applejack: Okay, we all agree the castle is too cluttered, right? So why doesn't everypony take one of their own decorations out and we'll see how it looks? : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: agreement : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you're back! How do I look? : Spike: Great! : Twilight Sparkle: And more importantly, how does the castle look? : Spike: Great? : Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to go home and see it! : Spike: Great! I mean, no! I mean, uh, I'm not... quite ready to go yet. Uh, why don't we have a massage? I was really hoping to get, uh... this thingy! : Twilight Sparkle: reading The 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'? : Spike: gulps Yep! : Twilight Sparkle: I think I'll just have a traditional massage, but you go for it. : Aloe: Did somepony order massages? : crash : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Let's do this, little dragon! : crash : Aloe: Oh, I hate it when he does that. Come with me, princess. : Applejack: Come on, Rarity. Everypony has taken somethin' out except you. : Rarity: Ooh, I know! I simply can't decide. : Rainbow Dash: How about this? : Rarity: No! Not that! Anything but that! : Rainbow Dash: How about these? : Rarity: Oh, but those brighten up the whole room! They're my favorite accent! : Rainbow Dash: Then let's lose the curtains! The room wouldn't need brightening if they weren't making it so dark! : Rarity: Not them! They're my favorite too! : Rainbow Dash: growls They can't all be your favorite! Okay, I'm taking down the portrait. We all know''what we look like. : '''Rarity': huffs Well, the room still looks a little bit cluttered, doesn't it? Perhaps I'll take down a poster or two. Only to be helpful, of course! : Applejack: Okay, everypony calm down. I'm sure we can find a way to remove the clutter together. : Rarity: You're absolutely right, dear. : Applejack: Hey, those are my warmin' quilts! : Rainbow Dash and Rarity: Together! : popping : Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, tell your birds to stop pecking at my balloons! : Fluttershy: I guess they must not like being scared out of their wits by exploding confetti cannons or something. : Pinkie Pie: But we can't get rid of the cannons! I don't remember where I hid them. : cannon explodes : Rarity: Allow me to help. : Applejack: Oh, no, I'll help you. : Rainbow Dash: Not if I help you first! : Twilight Sparkle: sighs Great suggestion, Spike. I feel totally relaxed. : Spike: cracking Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow... : Twilight Sparkle: You want to hop on? Maybe I can get us to the castle faster. : Spike: cracks Ow! I mean... how... nice is this day? I was hoping we could take the scenic way back. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. : Spike: Come on. Walking is good for post-massage circulation. : Twilight Sparkle: Really? I've never heard that theory. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs I really miss this place, Spike. We had so many wonderful memories here. : Spike: We did, didn't we...? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry. Of course losing the Golden Oak Library was hard for you too. beat I've got an idea. Why don't we have the girls add some things to make the castle feel more like your home as well? : Spike: Really? : Twilight Sparkle: Hop on! : thud : Twilight Sparkle: Ow! What are you doing? : Spike: I, um... I just thought of what I want! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay. What is it? : Spike: It's a... well, I want a... it's... I kind of need a... a bed! : Twilight Sparkle: I thought you said you sleep like a baby in the castle. : Spike: scoffs Everypony knows babies are terrible sleepers. Let's go! : Rarity: There! Now nothing is cluttering the castle! : Rainbow Dash: You're right. There is literally nothing cluttering this castle. : Fluttershy: What do we do now? : Rarity: I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but it's almost sunset. If we don't figure this out soon, it's going to look like we didn't lift a hoof to help her! : Rainbow Dash: Why is this so hard?! We're Twilight's best friends! This should be easy for us! : Applejack: She said it herself – if anypony should be able to make her feel comfortable in her new home, it's us. If we can't do it... : Fluttershy: Then Twilight will be stuck living in a castle that makes her feel... sad! : echoes out : Pinkie Pie: Wow, Fluttershy! I didn't know you could be loud enough to echo! : Rarity: to herself Can't believe I let go of the portrait... If it had just been me... under : Pinkie Pie: What do we do? What do we do?! If Twilight comes home now, she'll be like "What did you guys do?" And we'll have to be like "Nothing!" And then she'll be like "I was counting on you! Some friends you''are!" And we'll be like... screams crying : '''Applejack': Calm down, Pinkie. We just need to figure out what we did wrong so we can make it right. : Rarity: Well, I'' didn't do anything wrong! I did exactly what I would do if this were ''my home! : Rainbow Dash: But it's not your home. It's Twilight's home! : Rarity: Where she keeps all her Rainbow Dash trophies? : Rainbow Dash: Touché. : Fluttershy: Maybe we're all a little guilty of making ourselves feel at home instead of Twilight. : Applejack: Come on, y'all. We just need to think about Twilight. What was it she'd loved about livin' in the Golden Oak Library? : Fluttershy: Oh, everything! The books, the smell of books, the joy she felt from organizing books... : Rainbow Dash: Remember that time I crashed into all those books attempting my sonic rainboom after you guys just cleaned up? sighs That was good times. : Applejack: Yeah, for you, maybe. : Rarity: Oh, and Applejack, remember when we were stuck having a sleepover there? That turned out to be so much fun! : Pinkie Pie: Remember the time it got blown up to smithereens?! Wait, no, that was the worst. : Applejack: We had a lot of good memories there, though. That's what made the Golden Oak Library home. : Rest of main cast sans Twilight: Yeah... : Applejack: gasps That's it! : Twilight Sparkle: How's that one? Too soft? Too hard? Too lumpy? : Spike: Um... Just right! I'll take it! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness. I thought you'd never find one you liked! Let's find a salespony and get out of here. : Spike: Sounds good to meee—I... nn, um, uh, heh... did you hear that? squeaky springs Too squeaky! Better keep looking! : Twilight Sparkle: groans : Applejack: sighs Maybe my plan won't work after all. : Rarity: Of course it will, darling. I can see it! You and Fluttershy stay here. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, you come with me. We're going shopping! We'll meet back at the castle. : : Applejack :: It's not the things that ya gather 'round : Fluttershy :: It's not how much you own : Rarity :: The things that hold the meaning in your life :: Are the memories you've sown : All :: So we make, so we make, so we make :: This castle a home :: So we make, so we make :: This castle a home :: So we make, so we make :: This castle a home! : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Hello? We're home! : Rest of main cast: Welcome home! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I, uh... love what you've done with the place. You did such a good job of... preserving the integrity of the original design. : Spike: Aw, come on! It looks exactly the same! Do you know how hard it was to keep her from coming back here?! I never want to see another dust ruffle as long as I live! : Twilight Sparkle: Wait. Keep me from coming back here? : Rarity: nervously It took a teensy bit longer than we thought. : Applejack: What really makes home feel like home isn't what it looks like. It's the memories you make when you're there. : Rarity: So we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made with you since you moved to Ponyville. : open : Fluttershy: The ornaments on the chandelier are reminders of all the fun we've had together. : Pinkie Pie: That one shows your party at the Golden Oak Library welcoming you to Ponyville! : Fluttershy: The time we shared donuts after the Grand Galloping Gala! : Rarity: We were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful old memories would inspire you to make new ones. : Applejack: And the best part of it is, it's made from the roots of the Golden Oak Library, so you'll never forget where you came from. : Twilight Sparkle: It's exactly what the castle needed. And I am ready to make new memories here. : Pinkie Pie: Then let's start right now with a new memory cake! Seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise! These might be chocolate chips or they might be super-spicy black beans! : Twilight Sparkle: Let's go to the dining room. It's a little sparse, but opens at least there's a table and chairs. Whoa! What happened in here? Last I checked, this place was empty! : Rarity: I couldn't help myself! It was just begging for the personal touch! : Applejack: Truth be told... I couldn't either. Your kitchen might have some rustic farm decor, Twilight. : Rainbow Dash: And there may or may not be some Daring Do posters up in your library. : Fluttershy: And some stuffed animals in your bedroom. : cannon explodes : Twilight Sparkle: What was that?! : Applejack: sighs One of Pinkie Pie's confetti cannons. : Pinkie Pie: What? It's not my fault I hid them so well! : Main cast: laughing : Applejack: simultaneously Oh, Pinkie... : credits en:Transcripts/Castle Sweet Castle Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон